disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1995
opens at Disneyland.]] opens at Walt Disney World.]] ]] celebrates its 40th anniversary.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '''1995 (MCMXCV)' started on a Sunday. Events *DiC Entertainment LP becomes a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. Most shows produced by DiC began to air on the Disney Channel, Toon Disney, or ABC (as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning) in the next few years, while Buena Vista began to syndicate Sailor Moon, dubbed at the time by DiC. *July 31 - Disney acquires Capital Cities/ABC. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 6 - Houseguest (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *January 20 - Bad Company (Touchstone Pictures) *January 27 - Miami Rhapsody (Hollywood Pictures) *February 3 - The Jerky Boys The Movie (Touchstone Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *February 17 - Heavyweights *March 3 **''Man of the House'' is released to negative reviews. **''Roommates'' (Hollywood Pictures) *March 24 - Tall Tale (with Caravan Pictures) *March 31 - Jefferson in Paris (Touchstone Pictures) *April 7 - A Goofy Movie is released to mixed to positive reviews but is a commercial success. *April 21 - While You Were Sleeping (Hollywood Pictures) *April 28 - A Pyromaniac's Love Story (Hollywood Pictures) *May 12 **''Crimson Tide'' (Hollywood Pictures) **''Gordy'' (Miramax Films) *May 26 - Mad Love (Touchstone Pictures) *June 23 - Pocahontas is released to commercial success, but receives mixed reviews have been gone with Snow White. *June 30 - Judge Dredd (Hollywood Pictures) *July 28 - Operation Dumbo Drop *August 11 **''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' is released to overwhelmingly negative reviews. **''Dangerous Minds'' (Hollywood Pictures) *August 25 - The Thief and the Cobbler (as Arabian Knight) (Miramax Films) *September 8 - The Tie That Binds (Hollywood Pictures) *September 10 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) *September 15 - Unstrung Heroes (Hollywood Pictures) *September 29 - The Big Green *October 4 - Dead Presidents (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *October 13 **''Feast of July'' (Touchstone Pictures) **''The Scarlet Letter'' (Hollywood Pictures) *October 20 - Frank and Ollie *October 27 - Powder (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *November 22 - Toy Story, Pixar's first feature film distributed by Disney, and also the first full-length computer animated film, opens to major box office and critical acclaim. *December 8 - Father of the Bride Part II (Touchstone Pictures) *December 22 **''Tom and Huck'' **''Nixon'' (Hollywood Pictures) *December 29 - Mr. Holland's Opus (Hollywood Pictures) *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' serves as Vincent Price's final released film, after Edward Scissorhands ''in 1990. *''Canadian Bacon serves as John Candy's final released film, after Wagons East in 1994 Shorts *August 11 - Runaway Brain *December 22 - Timon & Pumbaa in "Stand by Me" Television *January 2 - The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show premieres in syndication *September 8 - Sing Me a Story with Belle premieres in syndication. *September 16 - Timon & Pumbaa premieres in syndication and on CBS. *December 23 - Goof Troop ends its run. Comics *July - Marvel Comics cancels their current Disney titles *October - Marvel begins publishing the anthology title Disney Comic Hits! Video games *August 28 - Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *September 9 - The Lion King: Activity Center *December 1 - Animated StoryBook: Pocahontas Theme park happenings *Euro Disneyland changes its name to Disneyland Paris and earns its first quarterly profit. *January 1 - Symbiosis closes at Epcot. *January 21 - Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable opens at Epcot, replacing Symbiosis. *March 3 - Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye opens at Disneyland. *April 1 - Walt Disney World opens its third water park, Disney's Blizzard Beach. *June 20 - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter opens at the Magic Kingdom. *August 21 - Disneyland's PeopleMover closes after a 28-year-run. *October 1 - EPCOT Center is renamed "Epcot". *October 31 - The first Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party is held at the Magic Kingdom. Home video releases VHS releases *January 13 **''Love Tales'' **''Paul Bunyan'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day'' *January 31 - Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken *March 3 - The Lion King *March 24 - Angels in the Outfield *May 19 - Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book *June 6 **''Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Greatest Treasures'' and Jasmine's Wish **''Ariel's Songs and Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish'', and Giggles *June 20 - Squanto: A Warrior's Tale *June 30 - Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World *July 19 - White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf *July 21 **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Colors of the Wind'' **''Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Creatures of Invention'', and Magic Makers *August 8 - Man of the House *August 15 - Tall Tale *September 6 - A Goofy Movie *October 4 - Cinderella *October 25 - The Santa Clause *December 26 - Aspen Extreme People Births *January 16 - Parker Goris (actor and voice actor) *February 8 - Jordan Todosey (actress) *March 22 - Nick Robinson (actor) *April 21 - Thomas Doherty (actor) *May 6 - Tiera Skovbye (actress) *May 12 - Luke Benward (actor) *June 8 - Alec Holden (actor) *July 9 - Georgie Henley (actress) *September 5 - Caroline Sunshine (actress) *September 13 - Robbie Kay (actor) *September 17 - Ryan Potter (actor, voice actor, and martial artist) *September 20 - Sammi Hanratty (actress) *September 22 - Juliette Goglia (actress) *October 15 - Billy Unger (actor) *October 31 - Mateo Arias (actor) *November 13 - Sophia Ranft (actress and voice actress) *November 22 - Katherine McNamara (actress and singer) *November 29 - Laura Marano (actress and singer) *December 29 - Ross Lynch (actor, singer, musician, and dancer) Deaths *February 2 - Donald Pleasence (actor) *February 20 - José Oliveira (voice actor) *March 4 - Gloria Wood (singer and cartoon voice actress) *April 14 - Burl Ives (actor, writer, and folk music singer) *April 19 - Preston Blair (character animator) *April 25 - Ginger Rogers (actress, dancer, and singer) *May 2 - Michael Hordern (actor) *May 26 - Friz Freleng (animator, cartoonist, director, and producer) *June 16 - Jack Wagner (Disneyland announcer and actor) *July 4 - Eva Gabor (voice artist) *August 11 - Phil Harris (singer, musician, and comedian) *October 5 - Linda Gary (voice actress) *October 11 - Jeff York (actor) *October 21 - Maxene Angelyn Andrews (singer and member of The Andrews Sisters) *October 22 - Mary Wickes (voice artist) *November 2 - Gil Lamb (actor) *December 8 - George J. Lewis (actor) *December 20 - Madge Sinclair (character actress) Character debuts *April 7 - Roxanne, Bobby Zimuruski, Stacey, Principal Mazur, Powerline *May 12 - Luke McAllister, Jinnie Sue McAllister, Jessica Royce, Hanky Royce, Gilbert Sipes, Gordy, Gordy's Father, Richard *June 23 - Pocahontas, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Meeko, Chief Powhatan, Thomas, Grandmother Willow, Percy, Ben and Lon, Flit, Nakoma, Kocoum, Kekata, Namontack, Bearded Crew Member *August 11- Doctor Frankenollie, Julius *November 22 - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Bo Peep, Andy Davis, Sid Phillips, Sarge, Mrs. Davis, Molly Davis, Hannah Phillips, Scud, Lenny, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Barrel of Monkeys, Mutant Toys, Troikas, Little Green Men, RC es:1995 nl:1995 pt-br:1995 1995